The Girl On The Street
by kira199503
Summary: This is my very first fanfic I really hope you like it I am working on more chapters. Hotaru ends up getting kicked out of her apartment from her mom and moves in with her best friend Sasori but what happens when they admit their feelings for each other ?


~The Girl On The Street ~

Chapter one: Lover-boy

Hotaru's pov

I was walking home from school like I normally do with the gang,You know Konan and Pain holding hands Deidara and Sasori fighting over art as always. We were on our way to Pain's house I liked going to his house because nobody would bother us. Plus I didn't have to deal with my mom getting drunk with a random guy she met at some bar. "Hotaru,Save me un!" Deidara yelled hiding behind me. "Come here you brat!" Sasori yelled reaching over me to punch Deidara I roll my eyes and tackled them both and said "Let's all just get along shall we?" They both just sat there laughing at the awkward positions I laughed a little with them and got up helping them up after. We arrived at Pain's house a few minutes later and started playing video games while Pain and Konan cuddled on his couch. They start to make out and Sasori throws a pillow at them and says "Get a room" half serious. They laughed and went back to their own world and Sasori rolls his eyes and looked at me and smirked I laughed and said "Don't even go there lover-boy . Sasori sighed and mumbled " Pfft you're no fun." I rolled my eyes and then I checked my phone and I noticed my mom texted me to come home and do some cleaning up. I said my goodbyes and headed to my apartment. It felt like hours walking from Pain's to my apartment but It really is only a half hour walk. I grabbed the key from my coat pocket unlocking the door and walked in seeing my mom drinking and watching Tv. I sighed and started on the dishes so I don't make her start yelling. After I did the dishes I took out the trash and once I came back in my mom started yelling at me for god knows what. I left before it got worse grabbing my coat and went over to Sasori's apartment. I knocked on the door but no one answered. He is probably still at Pain's so I ended up going back to Pain's and everyone was exactly where I left them except now Deidara and Sasori were arguing over the game they were playing. I walked over to Sasori and asked if I can talk with him. He smirked I rolled my eyes and said "Don't be getting ideas lover-boy " I told him how my mom started yelling for no reason and asked if "I can stay at his place tonight." He said "yes" and we both left walking to his place. When we opened the door we were greeted by his dog named puppet. I played fetch with puppet while Sasori made ate dinner then watched a movie.

Sasori's pov

I watched as she drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful while sleeping also looking beautiful as ever. I wish I could tell her how I really feel but I don't want to mess things up. I am also starting to like this girl in my history class and I don't want to hurt either of them. Maybe I should just take a chance and tell her. No I will tell her tomorrow.

Normal pov

Sasori argued with himself till he drifted off to sleep. Hotaru woke up and noticed her favorite redhead asleep across from her. She smiled and wrote a note saying she went back home then she left. She opened her door and found her suitcase in the doorway with her things packed in it. Hotaru looked at her mother and said "Um...Mom what is going on?" her mother looked at her and said "I want you out of this apartment in five minutes." Her mom went into the kitchen and Hotaru picked up her suitcase and left leaving the spare key on the coffee table.

She knocked on Sasori's door a couple times not knowing where else to go. He answered yawning and then he saw her suitcase and he asked "What happened?" Hotaru looked down and said " Um... My mom kicked me out." Sasori took her suitcase and put it inside giving her a hint to come inside. Hotaru blushed a little and said "Well I was wondering if you would let me stay in the spare room?" Sasori smirked and said " well... only if you make some pancakes." Hotaru giggled and said "Deal" Sasori hugged her and said I'll put your suitcase in your room. Hotaru thanked him and headed to the kitchen making pancakes. Sasori walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind and said "Hotaru.. Can I ask you something?" She turned around and looked at him "yeah sure anything."

Sasori started to blush slightly and said " Hotaru I really like you." She blushed bright red and kissed his cheek and said "Well I like you too." He smirked and asked "Well how much?" She giggled and said "If only you knew lover-boy " shoving a plate of pancakes to him. He chuckled and poured them both a glass of milk before sitting at the table.


End file.
